


The Day Ziggy Realised

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ziggy finally realises what his exact feelings for you are.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Day Ziggy Realised

Ziggy kept thinking about it, about how much he cared for you, about how it always felt as if there was something drawing him to you, like an invisible rope from his heart to your own, and when he strayed too far, it yanked him back to you - it always did.

It wasn’t until Nick talked about how much he loved his girlfriend that Ziggy realised- he didn’t just care for you, he wasn’t just drawn to you.

He was in love with you.

And it scared him.

Ziggy had never been in love before, sure, he had had many one night stands and had had partners in the past. But he had never been in love. Not the way he was with you. He had never experienced a feeling so strong, so overwhelming that it made him feel like he was drowning. He wasn’t sure what to do, and after a conversation with Nick, he settled on a solution.

He had to tell you.

You met Ziggy at the local pub that night, deciding to sit away from everyone else, tucked away inside a booth in the corner.

Fiddling with his glass, Ziggy sighed and took a drag from his cigarette.

“Have you ever loved someone so much that you don’t know what the fuck to do?”

Anxiety crept into your bones as you worried if Ziggy had caught onto your feelings. “I, uh… um… well… yeah, in a way… why?”

Ziggy seemed to relax slightly, spotting relief as he allowed the tense feeling in his shoulders to slide. “I’m not a poet, I’m a massive fuck up and a goof, but… fuck me, I’m in love with you, and I’ve always wanted to tell you that, but I didn’t even know what the fuck I was feeling until Nicky… until me and Nicky talked.”

“Zig…” you were nearly speechless, only able to say four words: “I love you, too.”


End file.
